Mewtwo
Mewtwo is a Pokémon from the series of the same name. It previously fought Shadow the Hedgehog in the 63rd episode of Death Battle, Mewtwo VS Shadow. It also appeared in an One Minute Melee against Frieza, as well as fighting Vegeta in a joke episode of Death Battle. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Arceus VS Mewtwo *Mewtwo vs. Akuma *Mewtwo vs. Alex Mercer *Mewtwo vs Andrew Detmer *Chrono vs Mewtwo *Mewtwo vs Doomsday *Ermac vs. Mewtwo *Raven vs. Mewtwo *Frieza vs. Mewtwo *Mewtwo vs Sans *Giegue VS Mewtwo *Mewtwo vs The Indominus Rex *Mewtwo vs Hulk *Jean Grey vs. Mewtwo *Mewtwo vs. Lucy Diclonius (Elfen Lied) *Mewtwo VS M. Bison *Magneto vs. Mewtwo *Martian Manhunter vs. Mewtwo *Meta Knight vs. Mewtwo *Mewtwo VS Metal Sonic *Mewtwo vs. Ness *Mewtwo vs Peacock *Mewtwo vs The Powerpuff Girls *Psycho Mantis vs. Mewtwo *Mewtwo VS Psylocke *Mewtwo vs. Sephiroth *Mewtwo vs. Seth *Mewtwo vs SpaceGodzilla *Spawn vs Mewtwo *Mewtwo vs. Starkiller *Mewtwo VS Stitch *Sumireko Usami vs Mewtwo *Tatsumaki vs. Mewtwo *Vegeta vs Mewtwo *Mewtwo VS Masked Man *Mewtwo VS Dark Pit As Shadow Mewtwo *Shadow Mewtwo vs Akuma *Shadow Mewtwo VS Kirby *Shadow Mewtwo vs Shadow Lugia *Shadow Mewtwo vs. Shao Kahn With the PokeVerse * PokéVerse vs DigiVerse Battle Royales * Biologically-Engineered Battle Royale * Legendary Pokemon Battle Royale * Super Smash Bros. DLC Battle Royale * Super Smash Bros. Melee Battle Royale * Anime Heroes Battle Royal 'Completed Fights' *BlackWarGreymon vs. Mewtwo *Cell vs. Mewtwo *Darkseid vs. Mewtwo *Darth Vader vs. Mewtwo *Mewtwo vs Darth Sidious *Mewtwo vs Doctor Doom *Mewtwo vs Ganondorf *Mewtwo vs Lucas *Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo *Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Mewtwo (Fanon Version) *Silver the Hedgehog vs. Mewtwo *Ultron vs Mewtwo *Terminator VS Mewtwo *Mewtwo vs. Tetsuo Shima *Wolverine vs. Mewtwo *Mewtwo VS Yoda *Super Smash Bros. Rival Pokemon Battle Royale So Far Stats * Wins: 8 * Losses: 9 * Draws: 1 Possible Opponents * Hulk (Marvel) * Bass & Treble (Mega Man) As Shadow Mewtwo *Susanoo (BlazBlue) History Categorized as #150 in the Kanto Region Pokedex, Mewtwo is a Pokémon that was artificially created from the DNA of Mew within a mansion on Cinnabar Island. However, upon awakening, Mewtwo destroyed the manor during his escape and ended up being found by the Viridian gym leader Giovanni. Later revealed to be the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni used Mewtwo by promising to give it purpose. But after learning that it was nothing more than a tool, Mewtwo vowed a vendetta against humans and Pokémon allied with them. But Mewtwo ceases his vendetta after seeing all living things have value and departs to reside in solitude within the depths of Cerulean Cave. Biology Mewtwo is a Pokémon created by science. It is a bipedal, humanoid creature with some feline features. It is primarily gray with a long, purple tail. On top of its head are two short, blunt horns, and it has purple eyes. A tube extends from the back of its skull to the top of its spine, bypassing its neck. It has a defined chest and shoulders, which resemble a breastplate. The three digits on each hand and foot have spherical tips. Its tail is thick at the base, but thins before ending in a small bulb. Mega Mewtwo X is larger and bulkier than its normal state. The horns on its head are longer and extend from V-shaped ridges on its forehead. Additionally, the horns are now pointed and curve upward. It now has two tubes behind its neck, its eyes are light blue, and it has large, purple growths over its shoulders. Its torso is smooth and small compared to its long, bulky limbs, and a Y-shaped line connects the collar and underbelly. Its forearms and thighs each have two raised ridges, and its digits are now longer and thinner. The tail is slightly shorter and stiffer than before and has a curled tip. In comparison, Mega Mewtwo Y is smaller and lighter, losing its long tail and the tube behind its neck. However, it grows a long, purple appendage with a curled tip from the back of its head that is similar to its previous form's tail. On its head it has two pointed, backward-curving spikes and a half-ring structure connecting to base of each and crossing over the top of its head, with empty space inside. Its eyes are now red and slightly larger. The digits on its hands and feet are now purple and more bulbous, and the middle toe is longer than the others. A bumpy ridge similar to a sternum replaces the breastplate structure on its chest, but this form is still largely smoother than the other two. Mewtwo was created after years of horrific gene splicing and DNA engineering experiments based on Mew. It is said to have the most savage heart among all Pokémon, lack compassion, and strike fear into its enemy with cold, glowing eyes. Because it was engineered to be the ultimate in battle, it can only think of defeating its foes. In the first movie, Mewtwo exemplified these vicious characteristics and was shown to be capable of levitation, telepathy and mind control. However, it was later shown to be caring, protective, and even altruistic. Another Mewtwo in the anime shared its aversion to contact with others, but was much less belligerent. Mewtwo conserves energy by remaining motionless in order to unleash its full power in battle. It is also capable of materializing psychic waves in the form of its signature move, Psystrike. Though rarely seen in the wild, it is said to be resting in a dark cave somewhere. Death Battle Info Background *Height: 6'07"|200.6cm *Weight: 269lbs|122kg *Type: Psychic *Abilities **Pressure: Forces foes to exert more energy **Unnerve: Stops foes from eating *Birthday: February 6 *Cloned from Mew's DNA *Enjoys racing bird Pokémon *Appears on real world currency Moveset *Psychic *Psycho Cut *Shadow Ball *Counter *Recover **Heals 50% of maximum health *Psystrike *Aura Sphere *Hyper Beam **Requires a brief rest after use *Recover **Heals 50% of maximum health *Power Swap and Guard Swap **Swaps offense & defense stats with foe *Disable **Renders one of the foe's moves unusable *Safeguard **Prevents status ailments *Psych Up **Copies and changes made to opponent's stats. *Barrier **Increases defense Mega Mewtwo Y *Height: 4'11"|150cm *Weight: 72.8lbs|33kg *Type: Psychic *New Ability: Insomnia **Prevents affliction by Sleep and Yawn *Increases attack, special attack, special defense & speed. Feats *Flew in space *Tanked Fire Blasts from Red's Charizard *Defeated Deoxys, Articuno, & Giovanni *Halted Tree of Life's descent to sun *Created a planet-destroying storm *Teleported a 92 billion gallon lake *Caught Aerodactyl's Hyper Beam *Erased dozens of memories at once *Sliced a building in half with a spoon Trivia *Held the highest base-stat total of all Pokemon as Mega Mewtwo X and Y, even surpassing Arceus. This has since been tied with the introduction of Mega Rayquaza Gallery Mega_Mewtwo_X.png|Mewtwo's X Mega Evolution Mewtwo_Mega_Y.png|Mewtwo's Y Mega Evolution Mewtwo SSB4.png|SSB4 Mewtwo 150Mewtwo AG anime.png|Mewtwo from the anime Mewtwo_NB.gif|Mewtwo's 2D sprite used in One Minute Melee Mewtwo_XY.gif|Mewtwo's 3D sprite from Pokémon X and Y MewTwoDBSprite.png|Mewtwo's sprite used in Vegeta VS Mewtwo Windindi_Mewtwo_Sprites.png|One of Mewtwo's sprites used in User:Windindi's Nintendo vs. Capcom Pokémon - Mewtwo has he appears in Pokémon The First Movie.png|Mewtwo as he appears in Pokémon: The First Movie Mewtwo Spoon.png|Mewtwo as he appears in Pokémon Adventures SHADOW MEWTWO.png|Shadow Mewtwo Mewtwo vs Deoxys SPOON.jpeg|Mewtwo using his psychic abilities to impale Deoxys with his spoon Shadow Mewtwo X.png|Mega Shadow Mewtwo X Mewtwo sprite.jpeg|Mewtwo's Sprite used in Mewtwo VS Shadow mew2-2_rip_large.jpg Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Male Category:Animal Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Pokemon characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Shapeshifters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Kanto Pokemon Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Monster Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Genderless Category:JRPG Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Martial Artist Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Big Weapons Category:Villains Category:Clones Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Combatants that can transform